K is for K
by Blinded-Kit
Summary: I couldn't find a fandom that I like well enough so I did Agent K.


K is for Agent K

* * *

...

Darcy walked into the space diner and sighed as she walked over the booth across the diner and slid in. "Do you eat anything other than pie?" She asked him.

He didn't bother looking up as he scooped up another piece of apple pie and cheddar. "How you today Miss Lewis?"

She sighed and crossed her arms over the table. "Good K, how are you today?"

He glanced up at her, his eyes tired as he set his fork down. "You know why I asked you here today?"

"You want to buy me a slice of pie?" Darcy asked as a waitress came by. "Water and a blackberry slice piece." The waitress walked away and Darcy turned back to K.

"You were in deep in New Mexico, you were just there for school and not to get involved in an intergalactic incident." He stated as the waitress brought Darcy her pie and water.

"You think that I set my calendar for that special event?" Darcy asked as she unrolled her fork from its napkin. "I color code it along with my menstrual cycle."

He sighed and looked at is pie as he tried to not to get upset with her. "O wants you to caught ties with Dr. Foster." He picked up his fork again. "She wants you to go work in the London branch."

Darcy snorted as she took a bite of her pie and savored the flavor. She sipped her water and looked out the window for a minute before she looked over at the older man. "Mom wants me out of the way. She's worried that I will screw up."

"Your mother is worried that you will get hurt." He replied.

"Like Coulson did." Darcy asked as she pushed the edge of her fork into her pie. "He was attacked by an alien and died, well if you believe the rumors." She looked up at K and smiled softly. "I'm not going to get hurt like he was."

"You are different from other humans on this planet Miss Lewis, you and Coulson are Legacies, children of MIB agents."

"I know what I am, thanks." Darcy winked at him. "I brought down a God with my taser, I can handle myself."

"And that very reason is what will start an intergalactic incident that could put the Earth in danger." Agent K stated as he ate another slice of pie.

"So let's just totes skip over the alien attack on New York that happened last year that had nothing to do with me." Darcy rolled her eyes. "I'm almost done with my degree in Political Science, and add that to my already three different degrees of similar subjects from different planets and I am the perfect candidate to be The U.S intergalactic Ambassador for MIB and S.H.I.E.L.D."

"This isn't like one of your T.V shows, this is like Doctor Who, and there is no Shadow Proclamation that protects the galaxy." Agent K stated.

"Aw, come on, you know that isn't true." Darcy stated. "There has to be some United Planets version of the United Nations." Her eyes widened. "Is there really a Federation?"

"There is governments from many different planets and there is the MIB." He stated. "You don't need to know anything else if you don't plan on being a full MIB agent."

"Why can't I work for both?" She asked him. "You know like a referee for the two agencies so you guys can play nice with each other?"

"O will never go for it." He stated.

"Tell her, that if she gives it a shot and it doesn't work, I'll." She stopped and took a deep breath. "I'll cut all ties and moved to London and she'll only see me for Christmas."

He took the last bite of his pie and stared at her. "All right, I will see what I can do." He pulled out his wallet and paid for both of them. "If I were you, I'd start packing." He stood up and gave her a nod before he left the diner.

Darcy sighed and looked down at her pie and frowned. "I should've pick blueberry."

…...

A week later Darcy walked through the hallway to Fury's office and stopped to see a man standing in the hallway. "Totes called it." She stated as she walked up to Coulson. "K says hi."

Coulson stared at her and smiled. "No he didn't, but thanks for trying." He turned and they continued to walk down the hall together. "I heard you offer to referee between us and MIB."

"Well, they want me to leave Jane and never come back." She shrugged and looked up at him. "Hey Coulson, did you guys pick me up because I'm a legacy?"

He showed her a small smile. "You were brought in because when the town was being destroyed, you acted fast and was efficient. It was afterwards when I got a call from your mother telling us to let you go that I decided to keep you."

"I like to piss her off sometimes too." Darcy smirked as they walked into Fury's office to see him and Director O standing there glaring at each other. "Play nice kids, or I'll have to separate you two."

They turned the glares to Darcy and Coulson and she could've swoon the Coulson moved away from her. "So what's the decision?"

"You have three months." O stated.

"A year." Darcy countered. "You can't expect me to get everything done in a year?"

"Six months." O came back with.

"No, a year." Darcy stated. "You need to be on good terms with S.H.I.E.L.D and they need to understand some of the workings of MIB and to know which aliens are citizens and the ones who are illegally here. That will take a while. And I'll need a small team that if built from both sides that I can work with that will work well with one another."

O sighed and nodded. "Agent K did said you were dead set on staying."

"Heels in the ground." Darcy stated.

"One year." O stated and looked back at Fury. "Good luck with this one."

"Lewis is a good agent, she doesn't need luck." Fury stated and a stern look.

…...

Later that day Darcy sat in the booth at the diner as K walked in. "I owe you pie." She stated.

"If this goes to hell, then you owe me more than pie." He stated as he ordered his usual pie.


End file.
